


The Audio Journal of Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel

by fadedlikethelilac



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aliens, Cultural Differences, Gen, Growing Up, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: I was twelve years old when I first met the Autobots





	1. The war must end

**Author's Note:**

> Shush, I said I was going to post every sunday. Then I had a really bad week. So you're getting this.   
> it's actually going to be part of some big complex thing with 3-4 different stories, but here have this 250 word teaser.

If I’m going to keep a log of this I suppose I should start at the beginning and explain somethings, about myself, about the situation. 

I was twelve years old when I first met the Autobots, and it wasn’t long after that that I met Decepticons. Well twelve and a quarter. When you’re twelve years old three months feels like a lot. It’s been two Quartex since then — frag sorry I mean 21 years — and the war still rages. Cybertron is still a dead husk. 

I used to care only for computers and programming, though I took interest in our alien friends, their culture, and by a strange extension our own. I remember taking modern history in highschool and learning about our own wars. The tiny human wars that passed in less than half a Quatex in human terms. I might live for a Vorn and a half if I'm lucky. 

So far their war has lasted over a Hebivorn… that’s over 128 vorns. The birth of Christ, was allegedly 25 vorns ago. I cannot even begin to comprehend how long they have been fighting. With such huge numbers it would be easy to accept that their war will never end, not in my lifetime, not on a time scale I can comprehend, but that’s not something I could ever accept.

So I make this proposal, if the war is to ever end then it will end within my lifetime. 

And I will do anything in my power to make sure it does. 

— From The Audio Journal of Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel 07/03/2032


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Optimus Prime meet his second in command.

I’m not sure how relevant it is to the war, though I have decided to research and document the events surrounding its start. To begin with the meeting of Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots and his second in command Prowl. Despite their very differing rolls, Prowl a Praxian Enforcer on rotation in Iacon, and Orion Pax an archivist in Iacon, they did meet, and eventually become good friends.

By all accounts, it was probably hazing. The Iacon enforcers and the Iacon archivists did not have a history of working together. No one had ever looked at why. The enforcers just decided that the archivists would never hand out data, and the archivists decided that the enforcers had no understanding of confidentiality or procedure. 

Prowl hadn’t been a new recruit but he had been a new transfer and so when it came up that they needed a certain log from the archive Prowl was the one they sent. The other officers knew he’d never be able to get the information, but prowl didn’t know that. 

Orion Pax had been the archivist on duty that day. Perhaps who was the archivist on duty that day didn’t matter, though prowl would argue otherwise. None of the other archivists were so well versed in the rights of the populous as Orion or as willing to help. There is no doubt that the fact that it was Prowl who had been sent made a difference. Prowl knew the law inside and out and followed procedures to the letter. 

So when Optimus told him he’d need a PR098 and an AP764 prowl returned the next day with both forms fully filled out. The PR098 signed by a judge, and the AP764 signed by his direct superior. Orion had smiled handed over a datapad loaded with the information he needed for the case. 

The next time it happened prowl returned with an PR018 signed by their witness and Orion had handed over the information easily. It took a long time for the two to become friends. Prowl didn’t really have friends to begin with. But eventually they did. 

— From The Audio Journal of Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel    08/03/2032


End file.
